


Too little too late

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Horrible Grammar, Not so secret crush, Regret, Steve messed up, The reader is in love with steve, Unrequited Love, don't read if you are going to complain, steve is an ass in this, thor is in love with the reader, tony doesn't like how Steve has been treating you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: the reader is in love with Steve and he knows that but he never gives her the time of day so she starts hanging out with Thor (who also happens to have a crush on you) and she starts to develop feelings for him. When Steve notices the reader is spending all of her time with Thor he starts to become jealous and shows up everywhere the reader and Thor are. On the night of one of Tony's parties Thor makes an announcement that Steve doesn't like and decides to start a fight with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but made Steve a dick in this

Today was going to be the day you finally asked Steve out on a date. You have been practicing what you were going to tell him over a dozen time because you wanted it to come out perfectly.

You've tried so hard not to make your crush noticeable but you had a feeling he already knew you liked him. For example you would be the first to volunteer when Steve asked for someone to go on a mission for him or running errands for him.

Your heart started racing when you spotted Steve looking through some files while he was walking by "Hey Steve I was wondering if maybe you'd like to grab dinner with me tonight, just the two of us, like a-"

"I can't I have a mission but maybe some other time" Steve interrupt without looking at you before he left the room. You were so disappointed that he had left without making eye contact with you that you didn't realize Natasha was standing behind you.

"Sweetheart I don't want to be a bitch but I think you need to move on. He clearly knows you like him and although he's not going on dates he's clearly not planning on asking you out on a date either." Natasha knew she was being harsh but she knew that you needed to hear it.

"You're right" you looked over at her "I deserve better. I just don't know how to move on."

Natasha pulled you into her embrace and you instantly felt the need to cry. "It's going to be ok my little sunshine. Firstly you need to cut off ties with him, that means you don't answer any of his phone calls. I'm you S.O. so that mean I call you when I have a mission for you. Secondly I suggest you get out there and date. I know dozens of guys who would be happy to date you, one I might add is a fellow avenger."

"Who?" you looked at her surprised.

"Oh the one and only Thor" you were shell shocked at Natasha's confession. You had absolutely no idea Thor thought of you as more than a friend.

"Are you sure he likes me? I mean he's a god and I'm-"

"A gorgeous woman who deserves be happy and I'm 100% he likes you. Now go ask him if he wants to have a movie night with you or something." With that you searched the entire compound for Thor and ended up finding him in the lounge.

Taking a deep breath you approached Thor who was being entertained by the tv show he was watching "hey Thor what are you doing later tonight?"

"I have nothing planned why do you ask lady y/n?" Thor had a smile on his face as looked over at you. You honestly get lost looking into Thor's eyes.

You kept repeating Natasha's words in your mind that he likes you before you responded "I wanted to know if you wanted to have a movie night. Just the two of-"

"I would love to" Thor interrupted you, his warm smile made your heart melt. You were so happy with his reaction that you completely forgot about the whole Steve incident.

"Great I'll see you later on tonight for our movie night" you were so excited you actually bowed before you made your way towards the elevator and excitedly told Natasha about what happened. Natasha was so happy that you were happy that she asked if she could help pick out an outfit for you to wear. She said that although we're just going to be in the compound watching movies that I should dress cute for Thor.

After a day of shopping and picking out the perfect outfit you entered the lounge with a bunch of dvds so you guys could decide what to watch. You were surprised when you noticed all of the snacks on the coffee table and Thor sitting casually on the couch. "Alright I brought a variety of dvds so you can pick whatever you want." Thor sat up when he heard your voice and was not so subtilely checking you out.

"What do you recommend we watch?" Thor asked while he got up and helped you with all of the dvd's you were holding.

You couldn't decide what to pick at first but then you noticed Thor was holding up Harry Potter and the half blood prince. "Oh Harry Potter ! ! !" you exclaimed "Since these were based on a very popular book series there's more than one movie but they're REALLY GOOD"

"Harry Potter it is" Thor let out a soft laugh while you searched for the first Harry Potter movie and put it on.

"You are going to thank me for introducing you to Harry Potter." you quickly sat back down next to Thor and proceeded to watch half of the movies that night and the half the following night.

* * *

 

It has been a three months since you last talked to Steve and your crush on his was fading away. Sure it helped that he's been away on a mission but it was a start. You started hanging out with Thor all the time and you had to admit that you were starting to really fall for him. He treated you like a princess and didn't take anything you did for him for granted.

It also took three months for to reveal to Thor what happened with Steve and how you were starting to feel self conscious because of him. Thor looked you in the eyes and spent half an hour listing off reasons why he thought you were the most amazing girl in the world. By the end you were crying your eyes out because you didn't think there could be such a kind and wonderful man.

You were so moved by his kindness that you actually kissed him. "I'm sorry" you apologized and tried to avoid eye contact.

"It's quite alright lady y/n, if I'm being honest I've been wanting to kiss you for the longest time." he leaned in and kissed you. "How would you feel about going to Asgard with me tomorrow? I would really like to introduce you to all of my friends and parents."

"I would love to." you guys exchanged a few kisses throughout the rest of the movie before you ended up falling asleep on him.

The morning after your kiss with Thor you were surprised to see Steve standing in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. "Good morning Steve" you said quietly before you started to make your breakfast.

"I'm going to workout after breakfast do you want to along and spot me?" Steve asked already expecting you were yes.

"I would love to Steve but Thor and I are going to be in Asgard all day, maybe some other time." you looked over at Steve for a second before you got your breakfast and went towards the lounge where Thor was seated.

"Since when are y/n and Thor a thing?" Steve asked the team once he knew you were gone. He was surprised and hurt at the fact that turned him down.

"Three months" Natasha had a smirk on her face when she noticed Steve was jealous. "Although they keep insisting they're just friends I know they both have feelings for each other. Why are you mad y/n is moving on from you?"

Steve had a scowl on his face as Natasha was taunting him in front of the team. He was about to respond but tony decided to speak up. "I'm pretty sure they're more than friends after that kiss they shared last night in the lounge." Tony has never been a fan of how Steve has been treating your emotions so he was enjoying the fact that he is sharing this new information with him. "I'm personally happy that's she's moving on. I mean the girl has been pining after you for what three years now and you didn't show an ounce of interest. It's about time she got with a man who actually tells her how amazing she is."

Having enough of tony and Natasha's comments Steve stormed out of the room and went straight to the gym to workout his frustration.

Later on in the night Steve was wondering if you had returned from Asgard already. He want to apologize to you about how he had been ignoring your feelings. When he entered the lounge and was was immediately overcome with jealousy when he noticed you were cuddling with Thor on the couch. "Hey guys what are we watching?"

"We were just watching the notebook, its lady y/n's favorite romantic movie so I wanted to watch it with her." Thor replied. You could feel Thor tightening his grip on you and pulled you even closer to him.

Steve puffed his chest out as he made himself comfortable on the couch "can we watch something else?"

"No if you don't like the movie you are more than welcomed to leave. We were having a great time before you decided to crash our movie night." Thor barked back at Steve. You could tell Thor wasn't having it with Steve's attitude.

Steve on the other hand was enjoying the fact that he was making Thor mad. "No this is the lounge and I want to be here, I just don't want to see this movie."

Having enough of the fighting you stood up and looked over at Thor "how about we finish the movie in my room that way Steve can watch whatever he wants in peace?" You asked Thor and got the remote from the coffee table. "Here Steve the lounge is all yours." you handed Steve the remote before you and Thor left the lounge and spent the rest of the night in your room.

* * *

 

Since that night Steve made it his mission to be everywhere you and Thor where. The team noticed what Steve was doing and they told him multiple times that he needed to leave you and Thor alone. They were really happy that you were in a relationship with a man who looked at you as if you were the only girl in the world and they didn't Steve ruining it for you.

You truly felt happy in your relationship with Thor. Time seemed to fly when you two were together that you were surprised that you two were already getting ready to celebrate your six month anniversary. Since tony has been a big advocate of yours and Thor's relationship he took it upon himself to throw you guys a six month anniversary party.

What no one but tony knew was that Thor was planning on purposing to you that night. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you so he got both his parents and your parents blessing. Unfortunately your parents couldn't go and witness the special moment so tony told Thor he would hire people to film it so they could send it to your family.

On the night of the party tony insisted that he'd hire a hair stylist and makeup artist to do your hair and makeup for you. He also insisted on buying you a dress for the occasion but Thor told him he already had one picked out for you.

You were waiting patiently in your room for Thor to arrive with the dress when you heard a knock on your door. "Come in!" You shout and Thor entered your room holding a big box.

"I hope you like the dress my love." he placed the box on your bed and watched as you carefully opened it. You were in awe as you opened the box and notice a gorgeous red chiffon dress.

"Thor its gorgeous! ! ! !" you pulled it out of the box and pressed it against your body. "Thank you my love but now I have to change so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." you gave him a peck on the lips before he left so you could change.

After ten minutes of making sure you looked perfect you stepped out of your room and made your way towards the party. You felt a little self conscious because everyone's eyes were on you as you entered the party. That feeling washed away when you kept hearing people whispering how gorgeous you looked.

"You look stunning my love, are you ready to enjoy this party?" Thor handed you a glass of champagne when you got to him. The entire team kept complementing you on how gorgeous you looked and how you and Thor looked like a royal couple.

Throughout the night though you noticed that Steve was staring at you. The old you would of been giddy at the fact that he was looking at you but now you just felt uncomfortable. You decided to stay by Thor's side the entire time until he excused himself so he could find tony. "I'll be right back my love, I must speak to tony about something" Thor kissed your forehead before he made his way towards tony who was standing my the dj booth.

You looked around the room and noticed Steve stopped talking to Sam and was starting to make his way towards you. But just as he was about to approach you Thor's voice boomed from the speakers.

"Hello everyone thank you for coming out and celebrating the six month anniversary of mine and y/n relationship. Words cannot express how luck I am to have this wonderful woman as my other half. I have loved her for many years but was too shy to say anything until she approached me to "hang out" as you midgard's would say" everyone let out a laugh at the fact that Thor was shy. "I knew she was in love with man who did not love her back when we first started to hang out and I was ok with it because I just wanted to spend time with her. She eventually let me into her heart and for that I'm extremely grateful" Thor was walking back to you "I love you y/n and although we've only been dating for six months I want know one thing. y/n my love, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Thor opened the box and revealed a massive diamond ring.

You were at a loss for words as you looked at the ring. Although you two have only been dating for six months you knew he was the one so you started to tear up "yes I'll marry you ! ! !" You cried with excitement before thor pulled out the ring and slipped it on your finger.

Everyone was cheering and congratulating you when you heard Steve's voice "Noooo" you all looked over and noticed a pissed off Steve standing there with his hands balled into a fist. "You can't marry him y/n."

Having enough of Steve's attitude Thor stormed over to him and was getting ready to give him a piece of his mind. "You have no right to tell y/n she cannot marry me. You had years to tell her how you felt but it's too late." Thor looked like he was about to punch Steve so you decided to step in.

"Stop it ! ! !" you managed to get in between them and you were looking up at Thor. "Thor can I speak to Steve alone for a minute?"

Thor reluctantly agreed and stepped back before you dragged Steve out of the party. "Y/n you can't marry him, please don't marry him."

That was the first time you ever heard Steve beg. You looked up at the super soldier and instantly felt bad for him but then you remembered he was the reason you were miserable for three years. "No It's too late to for you to be begging Steve.'"

"Please y/n I love you." Steve pleaded. He truly felt stupid that he let you slip away from him. He knew he shouldn't of strung you along because now he had to watch you be happily engaged to another man.

"You knew I was in love with you for so long and now that I'm engaged to another man you're declaring your love to me? Please don't talk or look at me ever again." you looked at him one last time before you made your way back to your fiancé who you loved so much. Steve in the mean time was watching you glowing with excitement because you were engaged to man who who didn't take you for granted like he did.


End file.
